


Netflix Date

by orphan_account



Series: The Ladies [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Multi, Nonbinary Lafayette, Texting, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dolls: so is this a netflix date with peggy + laf on the side??deartheo: idk??? i guess??marmom: sure





	

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> marmom - Martha Washington  
> deartheo - Theodosia  
> dolls - Dolley Madison  
> lafbaguette - Lafayette  
> andpegleg - Peggy Schuyler

**deartheo:** im sick of watching people debate over houses

 **dolls:** same

 **deartheo:** why cant they just have it be a bit more interesting

 **marmom:** darling

 **marmom:** the point of the show is to just display houses and have people choose them

 **marmom:** you cant say that when you love it

 **deartheo:** kindly go away

 **marmom:** s u r e

 **dolls:** NO DONT GO I WAS USING YOUR HEAD AS A PILLOW THATS JUST RUDE

 **marmom:** im sorry this is what theo wanted

 **deartheo:** cOME BACK

 **marmom:** G U Y S

 **dolls:** ugh come back then tell us whatever it is

 **marmom:** NO

 **marmom:** we have to get going to laf’s

 **deartheo:** we waste d overwr an hrour doding hosue hunsters

 **dolls:** beautiful spelling sweetpea

 **marmom:** just get up

 **deartheo:** whwyey

 **marmom:** PEGGY

 **deartheo:** p e g g y

 **dolls:** yes good that got you up now,,,

 **dolls:** thank you martha i finally understand the importance of what you were trying to tell us

 **marmom:** you’re welcome

 **marmom:** let’s go

 

* * *

 

 **deartheo:** why is our apartment over fifteen minutes away from laf’s dorm building

 **dolls:** you were the strongest advocate for our current living area

 **deartheo:** it had a nice counter and tub in the bathroom

 **dolls:** honey you were just too in love with the fact that martha looked so happy when she saw it

 **dolls:** and honestly i felt the same

 **deartheo:** yes

 **marmom:** you two are falling behind COME ON

 **deartheo:** h eck

 

* * *

 

 **dolls:** hey laf

 **lafbaguette:** hello dolley!

 **dolls:** is it alright if me and my datemates come to your dorm

 **lafbaguette:** sure! come whenever you want, the youngest schuyler sister peggy is watching stranger things with me on netflix

 **dolls:** ooooh stranger things

 **dolls:** martha would like that

 **dolls:** eta 5 minutes

 **lafbaguette:** see you later, mon ami!

 

* * *

 

 **dolls:** so is this a netflix date with peggy + laf on the side??

 **deartheo:** idk??? i guess??

 **marmom:** sure

 

* * *

 

 **andpegleg:** laf whos knocking

 **andpegleg** : laF

 **lafbaguette:** dolley, martha, and dear theodosia!! they wanted to come over and visit me

 **andpegleg:** FUCK

 **lafbaguette:** was it wrong to allow them in here?

 **andpegleg:** NO ITS NOT WRONG I JUST :) DONT WANT TO SNEE THEEM

 **lafbaguette:** snee?

 **andpegleg:** THAT WAS A TYPO

 **lafbaguette:** im sorry theyre coming in

 

* * *

 

 **deartheo:** martha you didnt tell me that she could kill us by existing i m

 **deartheo:** she s perfetct oh m ygdod

 **dolls:** HOLY SHIT

 **dolls:** SHE LOOKS TERRIFIED BUT SO BEAUTIFUL

 **marmom:** dont worry i will handle this

 **dolls:** “hello peggy i’m martha!”

 **dolls:** theo why are you moving to smile and shakE HER HAND WAUIT SHES SM ILING

 **marmom:** omg

 **marmom:** “hello, im peggy!! i,,, saw u at the flower shop,,,”

 **dolls:** “yes i work there,,,”

 **dolls:** “so!! what?? are u doing here?”

 **dolls:** “just visiting laf!!”

 **deartheo:** you two are too awkward peggy let me sit next to her and you two are still in the entrance to laf’s dorm

 **marmom:** fUCKSK

_marmom added lafbaguette to the chat_

**lafbaguette:** shshshhshhhh the next episode is starting let us sit down on the mattress beds

 **dolls:** thats not how u say it

 **lafbaguette:** you cant stop me

 **dolls:** whatever martha cmon cuddle me

 **marmom:** okay  <3

 **lafbaguette:** would you like for me to add peggy

 **deartheo:** yes of course!!!

_lafbaguette added andpegleg_

**dolls:** hi!!

 **marmom:** hello!

 **deartheo:** c:!

 **andpegleg:** oh uH HI

 **andpegleg:** WHAT A WONDERFUL NIGHT TO WATCH STRANGER THINGS

 **deartheo:** i really like it!! its one of my favorite shows!

 **andpegleg:** oh boi

 **lafbaguette:** is everyone situated with their sitting?

 **marmom:** yes

 **marmom:** dolley’s on this bed with me and theo’s with you and peggy somehow managing to lay down together and the tv is easily seen

 **dolls:** this is nice now if u dont shush and keep running ur hands through my hair im going to throw you off of this damn bed

 **andpegleg:** savage

 

* * *

 

 **andpegleg:** so um. do you want to go join your girlfriends or

 **deartheo:** im fine here! its super comfy ^u^ but uh

 **deartheo:** eliza and angelica never told us about you??

 **andpegleg:** oh

 **andpegleg:** u m

 **andpegleg:** id k why but ~shrugs~

 **deartheo:** oh okay!!!

 **andpegleg:** and are you sure im not interrupting your whole thing

 **deartheo:** im the one that chose to sit here?

 **deartheo:** besides, you’re really nice and funny!!! we should hang out more!! c: besides, we’re at the same school now

 **andpegleg:** OH USMSD

 **andpegleg:** OKAY

 **deartheo:** !!!

 

* * *

 

 **marmom:** oh my gosh look at peggy’s red face theo cant see it bc shes nearly in her lap

 **dolls:** omg

 **dolls:** THEYRE SO CUTE

 

* * *

 

 **andpegleg:** so that was a great few episodes!!

 **marmom:** i cant believe the hype for this show tbh its just okay

 **andpegleg:** MARTHA

 **deartheo:** MARTHA

 **lafbaguette:** MARTHA

 **dolls:** lol

 **andpegleg:** i cant believe you dont love it get out

 **marmom:** make me

 **andpegleg:** EXCUSE ME BUT IM ONLY A FRACTION SHORTER THAN U

 **andpegleg:** I CAN KICK YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF HERE WHENEVER I WANT

 **marmom:** am i supposed to believe that

 **lafbaguette:** oh my peggy actually tried

 **dolls:** “SQUARE UP IM KICKING YOU OUT”

 **dolls:** “you couldn’t”

 **dolls:** “I SWEAR TO GOD”

 **deartheo:** this is so sad peggy can barely move martha at all

 **dolls:** its bc she works out ofc dont tell me u dont notice that muscle definition our martha has

 **deartheo** : i know its so easy for her to pick us up im sobbing i love her

 **dolls:** yes

 **lafbaguette:** is it normal for martha to pick you two up

 **deartheo:** yes

 **dolls** : i dont like it as much as theo does but yes

 **dolls:** she does

 **dolls:** she carries theo to the bed a lot bc she gets sleepy before we do and shes adorable

 **deartheo:** how come i don’t remember this

 **lafbaguette:** how you say, omg

 **deartheo:** wtf dolley i thought i always sleepwalked to the bed

 **dolls:** LOL

 **martha:** while you three were doing that, peggy still has not moved me

 **andpegleg:** I

 **andpegleg:** I WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME

 **marmom:** lol maybe you could just have movie night at our apartment instead of attacking me we have couches and a bean bag or two and blankets

 **deartheo:** one is a h eated blanket and i l o v e it

 **dolls:** she just huddles under there and curls up and passes out

 **lafbaguette:** that is wonderful

 **lafbaguette** : now my roommate is about to get back please go

 **andpegleg:** youve never told us ur roommates name

 **lafbaguette:** its only a month into the school year,,,, goshes

 **andpegleg:** “goshes”

 **lafbaguette:** s t o p

 **dolls:** tell us

 **deartheo:** tell us

 **lafbaguette:** OKAY OKAY

 **lafbaguette:**  his name is,,, hercules

 **marmom:** omg is that the guy who’s sort of a part time tailor or something next door to where i work

 **lafbaguette:** yes!! hes very tall and nice and im not sure how i feel about him

 **lafbaguette:** i think hes lgbt friendly bc he never commented on the flags ive hung up but

 **lafbaguette:** how u say,,,, shrugs,,,, idk

 **andpegleg:** ew gay feelings im triggered

 **dolls:** me and martha and theo are right here

 **andpegleg:** shut up shorty

 **dolls:** you fucker

 

* * *

 

 **deartheo:** bye peggy!! bye lafayette!!!

 **lafbaguette:** bye, ladies!!

 **andpegleg:** bye shorty, theo, and martha

 **dolls:** never touch me again

 **andpegleg:** i never touched you to begin with

 **andpegleg:** you tiny creature

 **marmom** : children behave

 **marmom** : or else none of you will have a good day tomorrow

 **deartheo:** :c what about me

 **marmom:** you’re fine, sweet

 **deartheo:** awww  <33

 **dolls:** you’re biased towards theo this is unfair

 **marmom:** do you want me to show you u n f a i r

 **andpegleg:** lol

 **lafbaguette:** oh hercules is here

 **andpegleg:** HES SO HUGE IM SCREAMING ITS LIKE IF YOU PUT FOUR DOLLEYS TOGETHER

 **dolls:** i take offense to this

 **andpegleg:** IM FLEEING IM SHRIEKING

 **lafbaguette:** and there she goes

 **lafbaguette:** actually screaming all down the hallway

 **deartheo:** we’re already outside and walking back to our apartment aww we cant hear

 **dolls:** damn

 **marmom:** cmon its already dark we dont want to go slow

 **marmom:** lets get back and sleep in tomorrow so we can have a nice weekend

 **andpegleg:** im sorry lafayette he wasnt hercules he was HUNKules

 **lafbaguette:** he just groaned when he saw this

 **andpegleg:** G OOD

 **lafbaguette:** oh hes saying something bye

_lafbaguette left the chat_

**dolls:** and then there were four

 

* * *

 

 **dolls:** ah yes home

 **andpegleg:** i am safely in the schuyler home

 **dolls:** sweet

 **marmom:** would you like to meet up again this weekend peggy?? we’d like to know you some more besides watching a show together

 **marmom:** im thinking maybe a picnic at the park

 **deartheo:** I LOVE PICNICS OMG

 **deartheo:** we’re bringing blankets and so much food if we do omg and you have to make flower crowns marthaaaa

 **marmom:** don’t worry i will  <3

 **dolls:** this will give me an excuse to wear a sundress YES

 **deartheo:** please please please come along peggy martha’s flower crown skills are the best!!

 **andpegleg:** usgshshsgh fINE

 **andpegleg:** when

 **marmom** : tomorrow near noon??

 **dolls:** noon sounds good

 **marmom:** yes noon

 **andpegleg:** okay ill be there ill bring some food

 **deartheo:** !!! picnic !!!

 **dolls** : yes, a picnic

 **deartheo:** picnic!!

 **dolls** : shut up and come here you need to sleep

 **marmom:** come on you can be in the middle

 **marmom:** like always

 **dolls:** omg she tried getting up and flopped over on the couch

 **dolls:** come here martha u gotta carry her sleepy lil body

 **marmom:** kk im heading over

 **dolls:** 100/10 muscles ily

 **andpegleg:** you three are very much in love

 **dolls:** yes

 **dolls:** yes we are

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! feel free to comment, it fills me with joy
> 
> on another note!! i'll follow a loose schedule on this series unless i say otherwise. it's mostly that each installment will be every few days- 1 to 3 days or so apart, i'm not sure. but you can expect it!! i'll say if anything changes, since i'm still struggling through school <3 have a wonderful day!


End file.
